Approximately 500 Words A Day
by samantha-anonymous
Summary: His friends say that he has a diary, but he says that it's a manly journal. In this journal he writes his thoughts, inspired by the ones around him. He doesn't have enough time to write all the time though, but when he does he keeps it simple at more than 500 words a day. [Modern AU No Powers; Big Six; Includes Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugenzel, and Merricup] Cowritten by ImperfectPerfume
1. Day 1: The Macho Journal

**Day 1:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 5th: Wednesday<em>**

Eugene and Punzie say that I have a diary. It's not a diary, guys! It's a very macho and manly journal. It's kind of like Hiccup's ever-so manly diary that he carries around with him about dragons. At least my journal isn't about dragons, or princesses, and any of that kid crap! Mine is about the daily life of the amazing, suave, and beautiful Jack Frost... *cue spotlight*

I'm not that narcissistic in life, promise you. Alright, maybe I am, but with good reason.

So I'm Jack and being me, I probably already knew that, you know? But I feel like writing in a diary is kind of like talking in the first person point of view. It's like a virtual best friend who would never talk back to you, but the sad thing is that they'd never write back to you. Wow... that was deep.

Anyways, I sort of wish that this journal came with some sort of lock or charm thing to keep my best friends from prying into it, you know? Best friends, as people say, are a blessing and a curse. That's so true, and kudos to the person who ever said that!

Speaking of best friends let me introduce them to you, dear journal.  
>So there is my bro, Eugene Fitzherbert or his preferred alias, Flynn Rider. We're tight and even have secret handshakes and gossip sessions. We're not girls, mind you and it's not stupid that we have secret handshakes.<br>Then there's Punzie, or Rapunzel Gothel. She's a great artistic person, and she's always so bubbly and always full of energy. Her lizard Pascal freaks me out though. Her hair is also really long and blonde.  
>Then there's Hiccup Haddock. He's a sci-fi enthusiast and he's really "macho" so to speak. It's funny because he always tries to impress Merida with his manliness, but always fails.<br>Merida Archress and Anna Winters are my other best friends. They're both fiery red-heads and have tempers, but Anna's really sweet and kind, and Merida, is sort of cocky towards guys, but she can be pretty nice.

Enough talk about my friends though; they'll get a descriptive entry later on that's dedicated to them.

So, there's a new girl in school today, and her name is Elsa.  
>She really pretty, but I wonder, is her name short for anything? Because as pretty as it is, it just sounds like a nickname, more than a formal name.<br>Like take for instance my name, Jack. Jack sounds more like a nickname than a formal name. But technically speaking my full name, Jackson Overland Frost, is very formal.

I don't know why I decided to write in this journal, or why I even started it. All I know is that I had started journaling in 11th grade when Professor Idun said that we should write down our feelings. I guess I really like the idea now, I'm starting another journal for senior year.

I have to go now; class is starting!


	2. Day 2: Love Life Non-Existent

**Day 2**

* * *

><p><strong>September 6<strong>**th: Thursday**

It's only the second day of high school and I already have so much homework.

Professor Mado teaches history, and for our class, he assigned a 10 paged essay that's due on the 20th of September! Like, are you kidding me? I don't want to do a ten paged essay on the culture and history of Paris, France! I can barely even write a 3 paged essay!

I have an art project due soon for Professor Bell, and my math teacher, Mr. Lumiere, gave us a calculus worksheet. The English teacher seems fine though, but I really don't like Mrs. Tremaine. She's a total meany-bo-beanie.

The soccer team tryouts are starting soon, and Eugene really wants me to join. He's pretty good. Oh who am I kidding, we're both really good. It's no wonder that we both have mini-fan clubs.  
>I'd never really say this to my fan club, but sometimes I really wish that they'd just leave me alone! Like why can't I be taken like Eugene, so no one could stalk me or try to get into my pants?<p>

I'm thinking about asking Talia out soon. I don't know why though; maybe it will get people off my back so that I don't have to date them. She's pretty I guess with her neon feather extensions, pale skin, and purple eyes. I think she wears contacts though.  
>She's weird though; she likes to stare at people's teeth and pry their mouths open. She'd be a great doctor, but for now, she's immortalized in Fantasia Park High School as this weird nerd nicknamed Tooth. But still this relationship would be grateful to both parties involved. I would get the fan girls off my back, and she would no longer be picked on for the way she acts.<p>

Speaking of relationships, I cannot believe that Eugene finally asked Punzie out and she said yes! He had been going on and on and on about how lovely and beautiful Punzie was, and how he wanted to ask her out. Normally he would just straight up ask girls if they would go on a date with him, and they'd immediately agree. But Punzie here is a special case. She's feisty for a tiny, animated, and pretty blonde. Oh, sure, I'd think you'd disagree with me, but you do not know what Punzie did the first time Eugene asked her out. You want to know? Fine, it's on you then.  
>She knocked him out with a frying pan.<br>Yes, yes, it's a long story and a delightful one too, but one day, perhaps when I have nothing to write about I'll tell you.  
>But god, am I glad that Eugene will finally stop ranting about how much he <em>loves<em> Punzie and stop gushing about her forever.

I have to go now. Punzie and Eugene are coming to our lunch table, and I don't want them to know that I still have a macho and manly journal that I write my private things in.


	3. Day 3: The Beautiful and The Damned

**Day 3:**

* * *

><p><strong>September 7<strong>**th****: Friday**

I still can't believe that Punzie, Anna, Hiccup, Eugene or Merida still haven't found my secret journal. Not that I was hoping they would find it though, but I was kind of expecting my best friends to bury their noses in my business and try to find out my deepest darkest secrets.  
>But what if they had already found it and are not saying a thing about it? I guess I have to hide it now that I think of this. God, am I paranoid!<p>

It's almost the weekends and I can't wait!  
>Anna's hosting her annual "First Week of School" party at her house, well, mansion. Almost everybody is invited and it's a huge, huge party! I'm thinking of asking Talia to go with me to the party, and I guess Anna won't mind. Wish me good luck when I do!<p>

You know that new girl Elsa right? I heard that she's also going to the party.  
>She seems really cool but I heard that she's a total witch with a frozen interior. (<strong><em>AN: No Pun Intended<em>**) Well, the rumor is off course that a jock named Hans is smitten with Elsa and asked her out of a date. She flat out told him "no" in front of the whole cafeteria. That's when he started jumping up and down like that kid Neville from I-Carly when Carly rejected him. I heard that he started pulling out his hair and that he threw a major temper tantrum. I wish I could have been there to see that though, you know? I hate Hans and it would have been hilarious to see that. Sadly I have Lunch B, and Hans has Lunch A so I didn't get to see the whole fiasco.  
>That Elsa girl has balls though for rejecting Hans. The last time I heard that someone rejected Hans was about 3 years ago. The end result was really bad – the girl ended up in the hospital after an "accident" where a quad had hit the girl.<br>But I think that it was no accident. Hans just so happens to own a quad and every girl that has turned up Hans has ended up injured, hurt, or traumatized.  
>I only hope that this girl hopes to live another day free from pain, worry, and fear.<p>

Speaking of which, there's also another new guy at school named Kenny Black, but people call him Pitch. Why? I don't know, but his name actually isn't Kenny too from what I heard.  
>I'm scared of Pitch, even though I'll probably never admit it to anyone. He's got the whole school population afraid of him, and it's been what, 3 days since the start of the new school year? He's a creepy dude though. He wears like scary punk rock makeup, black torn jeans and tanks, and has a couple of tattoos. Apparently he's also a sadist. Creepy dude that is.<p>

Well, I've spent too much time writing for now. I have to get to my next class soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Do you think that I should include more hints about what's coming up in later chapters or not? Tell me what you think. Majority wins. **

**- samantha-anonymous**


	4. Day 4: The Love Story of Eugeunzel

**Day 4:**

* * *

><p><strong>September 8<strong>**th****: Saturday **

Remember when I said that I was asking Talia, or Tooth out so that we could go to Anna's party? Well, I asked her yesterday, and she said yes. Now it wasn't the most formal asking of course. It was more like a casual "go-out-with-me?" statement, but still she said yes.

So right now, I'm getting dressed and all set for Anna's party. However, we're going to Anna's house early because she has a special announcement to make. I wonder what kind of announcement she wants to tell us. I can't imagine it's anything serious. That's because the last time she called us over to her house for something "important", she told us that she had gotten a boyfriend and wanted advice on how to dump him.

So I'm going to kill time here now because I have at least 20 minutes before I have to go to Anna's house. Remember when I wrote about how I would dedicate an entry to each of my friends? Well, I'm too lazy to do that right now so I guess that once again I will push it off until later.  
>And who can forget the "Inspirational" love story of Eugene and Punzie? Not me, of course and that's why I have decided to forever memorialize their love story.<br>Well, I guess this is it because I have no other things to write about right now.

So let's start off with a minor back story. Punzie, Eugene, Merida, Hiccup and I had met in Mrs. Pott's first grade class. Anna was a part of Mr. Charms' kindergarten class, though because she was a year younger than us. So the five of us in Mrs. Pott's class bonded together, and Anna became our friend because we always would play together at recess. Plus, she's a bundle of energy and always to be fun around. So needless to say, Eugene hated Punzie at first sight. They got friendlier over time, and eventually became the closest of two friends, besides Eugene and I.  
>But come on, I mean, I'm not talking about the Eugene and Jack love story. I mean that just gross. Me and him? Forget it. I ship Eugeunzel all the way. See we even have a cool ship name for Punzie and Euge. I mean Eugeack? Sounds like "you hack" to me.<p>

Anyways to continue with the story, in freshman year Euge and Rapunzel were spending the day at Anna's house. Eugene crept out on her while playing hide and seek. She was hiding in the kitchen and he, as the seeker, then screamed, "Will you go out with me?" Poor Punzie, was so scared during this moment that she grabbed the pan off the kitchen stove and smashed him in the head without looking at Eugene. When she realized what he had said, she was shocked and felt sorry for knocking him out. She told him that she had just wanted to be friends for now. And Eugene still didn't get down and continued to admire her for 3 additional years before getting the courage to ask her out. And you should know the rest of the story now.

So I got to run now. Write tomorrow! I can't wait to tell you about the party and what Anna's "important and special" announcement is.

* * *

><p><strong>Important! <strong> 

**So I'm going to be at a national debate tournament for two days without any internet on Friday and Saturday. **  
><strong>Do you want me to prewrite and submit the stories tomorrow or should I submit them of Sunday? <strong>

**Since Jack' Journals are always 500 words, I was thinking that I need to be in the ball park to better include information. So do you guys understand what is happening in the stories so far or no? Do you think it should be exactly 500 words or around 500 words a day? **

**Let me know, **

**samantha-anonymous**


	5. Day 5: Elsa's Backstory

**Day 5**

* * *

><p><strong>September 9th: Sunday<strong>

Damn. Anna really had some important and special news for the whole entire student body at the party. Her sister is Elsa. You know that new kid that I talked about on the first day of school? Yeah, that's her.

I truly did not see that coming. I always thought that Anna was an only child, but now that I realize it, there have been several pictures of Anna with a little blonde girl that looks like Elsa. That can't be a coincident right? I guess not.

So, after Anna's very shocking announcement, we met in one of the private chambers near Anna's room. She had told us about why we had never ever seen Elsa before.  
>Apparently, Anna and her family got into a major car accident when they were younger. Anna and Elsa's parent died in the car accident, and Elsa was severely hurt to the point where she was in a coma for several days. Anna was unharmed due to the fact that Elsa had shield the crash from Anna.<br>Anna had no memory of the car crash whatsoever but she understood that her parents were dead and she had accepted the fact that Elsa was hurt and was on the brink of death. Her Aunt Lillian, Punzie's mum, took her in until the reading of the will decided who the children would go to. In the end, Kai and Gerda, a loving couple that served Anna's family was made their legal guardians.  
>Pretty soon, Elsa had recovered from her coma, and she was a completely different person. The doctors had said that she was suffering from amnesia, post traumatic stress disorder, and also emotional problems which caused her to isolate herself from people. Eventually, Kai and Gerda let Elsa go to The Arendelle Academy which was a prestigious boarding school for grades K-12. They did this so that she could escape the life that she had in Burgess and recover from her injuries – both physical, mental, and emotional ones.<br>While at The Arendelle Academy she got better and better, but she had to see a therapist there every single Saturday. As the years passed on, her therapist managed to get her to engage in daily life, and help her overcome her internal battles.  
>It wasn't until last year that the doctor had finally cleared Elsa of all the things that she was suffering. Because of this, Kai and Gerda welcomed Elsa back with open hugs, and she started her education and new life here.<p>

I wonder why Anna never mentioned that she had a sister. Was it because she was maybe embarrassed by her sister, or did Anna and Elsa hate each other? They sure didn't seem to be too close, but they were also friendly, so I don't know what to make out of their relationship. The whole thing with Elsa being Anna has made me wonder – what went wrong between the two sisters?

It's a good thing that my sister, Pippa, and I are so close. Sure we're like the stereotypical siblings that bicker and fight, but we still love each other.

Okay, I've got to sleep now and I hope I don't drunkenly pass out in to my sleep like I did after the party. Shit! I forgot to write about the party!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it turns out that I do NOT have a debate tournament on Saturday. Expect some more entries!<strong>

**I'll sometimes write two journals a day, so maybe Saturday will be your lucky day**!


	6. Day 6: Anna's Party

**Day 6**

* * *

><p><strong>September 10<strong>**th: Monday**

All my classes are boring the crap out of me. I have nothing to do and today wasn't a particularly interesting day.

So let me tell you about an interesting day that I had. It was a Saturday - to be exact September 8th of senior year.  
>So to all those smart cookies out there, you guessed it. Anna's party was certainly an interesting one.<p>

Of course Anna's announcement was very interesting. It certainly was the highlight of the party. But the other highlights of that night were that we had tons to drink and eat and we danced so much.

Tooth and I had pretty much gotten really drunk and we started making out in front of the whole school. So, by now, everyone knows that we're a legit couple. But I can hear the rumors and the betting on our relationship and so can Tooth. See, I'm a bit of a player, I'll admit that for sure. So people don't think that our relationship is going to last long. They think I'll just get into bed with her and then leave her.  
>That's not the truth though, or at least not the whole truth.<br>I'm some sort of jerk who just beds girls and then dumps them. I'm still a virgin for god's sake! But because of all the girls that I go through in one semester people just assume, and overtime my reputation was painstakingly marked as a player.  
>But Talia here is something different. There's actually a spark, and every time I am around her I get sort of flustered. I'm not planning on breaking up with her for a while, so to all those betters out there who want to make quick cash on how fast our relationship is going to last, you're going to lose all your money. Karma's a bitch, and she'll make sure to pay for gambling on my personal life.<p>

So basically after we made out in front of the whole school, we continued to get drunker and drunker. We did numerous shots and also had plenty of alcohol. I think we went skinny dipping, ahem, with clothes on in the lake at Anna's house. I also think that we went to the small cabin on the Winter's property and kind of made out again. I don't even remember half the things that happened at that party. I was too drunk to remember it.

I realized that Elsa is actually in three of my classes – business, AP Biology, and also she's in my language arts class. She's a really great writer and she's also really shy, which is totally the opposite of Anna. She seems to be excelling at business and all her studies too.  
>I guess I'll befriend Elsa Winters. Although she's clearly an introvert, she could use a couple of new friends. And what better than her awesome sister's best friends? Obviously not anybody else. The thing is, what if Elsa doesn't want to be my friend? If she doesn't, why doesn't she want to be the amazing, and famous Jack Frost's friend?<br>I don't know why I'm spending too much time thinking about what would happen if Elsa had rejected me as a friend. I don't have feelings for her; I like Tooth.

Yet I still can't get the plain face of Elsa out of my head. She's nothing, macho journal, because I am with Tooth.

Let's just be friends Elsa Winters. I don't care how long it takes to be your friend, I will try to always be there.

Actually, you know what? I think I need to stop thinking about Elsa and stop trying to chase after her so we can be friends. I need to focus on Talia, and only Talia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's late! I was too busy shopping today.<strong>


	7. Day 7: The Opened Closed Wounds

**Day 7**

* * *

><p><strong>September 11th: Tuesday<strong>

September 11th is always a sad day for me, and also I guess it is a sad day for our nation. You know what September 11th is don't you? Well, it's the day where the Twin Towers fell to terrorists and thousands of people lost their life. It's also the day where the Pentagon tried to go down and numerous other memorials fell.  
>But that's not the only reason why it's a sad day for me. It's the day my father and mother both lost their life in the terrorist attack.<p>

I've never told anyone this story. People will just think that this is some fake sob story that I made up in order to get people to like me more or pity me. The only people who I've told this story to were my best friends, you know, Anna, Punzie, Eugene, Merida, and Hiccup. They had been with me through thick and thin, and that's why I decided to tell them.

It was September 9th, 2001 as you probably know. My mom and dad were going to work in New York. My mom was a successful head business director for the Tiffany and Co. shop and my dad was a stockbroker on Wall Street. Being the successful people that they were, they often did not come home until late at night, and sometime they even stayed in New York. My family had an apartment there, just for the special occasion that they needed to stay the night.  
>My family and I live in Fantasia Falls which a wealthy upper-middle class suburb, but there are a few families that aren't as wealthy. Fantasia Falls is pretty far from New York. It's about an hour drive back and forth, but it can get up to 2 hours if there is traffic.<br>So when they were in New York, they bought an apartment right like 5 blocks away from the towers because it was super close to where they worked. They liked to take my sister and I to the city a lot, and that year we didn't start school until the 15th, so they decided to have a little vacation in New York. And that day, they were walking to the subway station when they stopped in front of the towers to see the planes overhead. The stood there frozen as the planes collapse and fell onto them. How do I know this? I was there, watching from the apartment window.

My uncle, Klaus North, and his wife Kristina had heard about the attack and grew increasingly concerned as they knew that my parents, Sarah and Michael Frost were spending the week in New York. They had called me several times but I had left the phone to ring on the table, hearing all of their desperate pleas. I stood there frozen in time replaying the scene over and over.

It was maybe the 10th time my relatives had called. I ignored all of their messages and calls as I sat in the corner of my room, curled into the fetal position. And as I started crying and crying, I realized that my older sister and I were alone in this world with no one to care for us.

That's why I picked up the phone. That's when I begged by aunt and uncle for help.

And that night I spent the whole way back to Pennsylvania crying my tears out and my feelings as I mourned the loss of my parents. My sister was knocked out from all the hysterics and alcohol consumption, but I can't say that I blame her.

When we got home, I cried and cried. I refused to eat, sleep, and do anything. I essentially became a doll with no purpose. And once I gathered the courage to pick myself up, the first thing that I did was go to a bar.

I didn't care if I was underage. I just slipped the bartender some cash, and I took at least ten shots that night.

It was a cycle of repetition. I would drink at night, sleep in the day.

But it's a vise. A vise I used to escape the world. But now I used it as a way to live in and experience the world.

And gradually I overcame it, but the process of overcoming had changed me completely. Whether it was a good change, or bad, I'm still deciding for now, I'm still healing from the closed wounds that nobody can really see.

So somebody help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I've decided that I will make the entries a little longer depending what the journal is about. <strong>

**To keep it interesting I will put conversations in the journals, and I will also put flashbacks and narration in it! Let me know what you think!**

_**Hint for the Next Chapter: Eugene took one look into the backpack and saw the book. He opened the book.**_


	8. Day 8:Where Have All The Good Times Gone

**Day 8**

* * *

><p><strong>September 12<strong>**th****: Wednesday**

* * *

><p><em>-Eugene POV- <em>

I took one look into the backpack and saw the book. I opened the book.

I knew it was an invasion of privacy to actually go through this book that belonged to my friend. But what are friends for?

Urban Dictionary says this about friends and I quote:

_People who are aware of how retarded you are and still manage to be seen in public with you, who make you laugh till you pee your pants, and who cry for you when one of your special items disappear. Or when you don't have enough money to get a ice cream, they chip in. They know all of your internet passwords. But they are people who would never make you cry just so they can be mean._

Oh how true this statement is! But friends are friends, nonetheless, and without the excitement of us being friends, our gang's friendship would no longer be existent.

As I continued to read all the pages in the journal, a large grin spread from ear to ear. I couldn't wait to tell my friends the latest scoop in our group.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, when I decided to tell all my friends the news. But I thought the news should come out in style, so to get everybody interested, I decided to do a game like Truth or Dare. We changed the game around to make it fun and extreme.<p>

So basically it was like truth or dare. The person who gets asked a truth has to answer truthfully. However, the dare was the part that we changed. We didn't like when people chickened out of dares *cough* Hiccup *cough*, so when people did happen to chicken out of dares, they were assigned to do the person who challenged them to the dare's homework. Sound complicated? Well it's not.

So normally we get though 5 rounds of truths and dares, since the lunch period is only about 25 minutes long and we still have to eat. As everybody filled into the lunch room, I asked them if we could play truth or dare, and they wholeheartedly agreed. After all, it was a fun game.

We basically asked personal questions and the dares that we assigned each other weren't that extreme at all because we were at school and we didn't want to do anything that serious that would land us into trouble.

It wasn't until the last round that I decided to let the cat out of the bag about what I had learned earlier that day. So I turned to Hiccup and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

He gulped, and chose dare. And then I addressed him, and said, "I dare you to answer this question truthfully. Are you secretly dating Astrid Hofferman?"

He turned a pale white and then blushed beet red.

"You didn't go through my journal?" he said. And when I nodded yes to him, he looked flustered and embarrassed, and then told the whole table that he was in fact dating Astrid.

We all laughed at his embarrassment and then congratulated him on getting Astrid. He was always crushing on her and admiring her, ever since 5th grade, and we were all glad that he grew a pair of balls and asked her out finally. We tried to pry for the story of him asking her out and other things, but his mouth was glued shut.

As the lunch bell rang, I turned back to Hiccup and said, "Hide your diary well Hiccup! I wouldn't want everybody to know that you write about princess and dragons in your little girly diary!"

We all laughed as it was a joke, and Hiccup turned a tomato-red and started stammering , "I-I, I don't write about princess and dragons. I write about how beautiful Astrid is and how I would like to be a really buff macho man!" We all laughed about his declaration and he scowled as he had realized that he had been played into revealing what else he had been writing in his diary. And then started to smile and we all jubilantly went to our next classes.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Jack's Journal<em>

I almost didn't show up to school today. Not after what happened last night.

I still reek of alcohol and the smoke of a shortened but lit cigarette stub. Perfume lingers on my clothes; it's a musky but feminine scent that wafts into the air. My clothes are barely there, and my brain pounds and thunders against my skull.

Still I managed to get up early today and take a shower, change into a new outfit, and go to school. The tropical body-wash and the coconut shampoo masks the smell of the smoke and the perfume mixes in with the scents of the shampoo and body wash. I take some mints to freshen up my breath, and get into my car and I drive off to school.

School sucks the life out me. My usually palish-fair skin is like a white tinted black and the bags under my eyes sag like I'm an elderly person. My face is scowled and bent, making me appear irritated and tired. And I guess that's why people come up to me and ask if I feel alright, but I just tell them, I haven't slept at all and I'm quite sleepy. By the time its' lunch, I'm trying hard not to fall into my dreams and pass out.

We play "Truth or Dare" at lunch today, and I barely pay attention to the game. I'm in my own world, thinking about some other things. But answer my truths with truths and lies, not even bothering to hear the comments and the questions that are addressed to me.  
>I find out that Astrid and Hiccup are dating, and while I'm glad, it sort of doesn't make me happy. Why am I not happy? I should be feeling happy that my best friend has gotten the girl of his dreams after 7 years. Yet I'm not, so when I congratulate him, I give a fake smile. A smile that doesn't reach my face fully, but it doesn't seem to me that they notice.<p>

The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. And the damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone suffer the way they do.

And after lunch, we all split. And I walk to the parking lot and sit of the burning hot asphalt in my brown khakis and blue sweater, but it doesn't seem to bother me. And after awhile of just sitting there and leaning against my car, I get in, and drive away.

I don't care that I'm skipping biology and business. I don't care that I'm missing school. I don't care about anything anymore.

And I drove far from town, with nothing in my hands but my wallet of cash. And by the time it was sunrise I ended up gone.  
>Gone, as in is to be completely high and, or intoxicated to a point of no return. And I drank the night away and continued to drive until I stopped by a familiar place of calling. The trees shaded where I sat, and I fingered the ground, making patterns in the dirt.<p>

I sat there in the night, propped against the engraved tombstone, thinking. "Where had all the good times gone?"

And I thought about it until I could think no more. The short-term memories were replaced one my one with memories from long ago.

First came the baby memories. My mom and dad were picking me up from my high chair, and they fed me my baby foods with the tiny spoon. "Here comes the airplane," they would say in their baby voices. And the "airplane" flew into my mouth, and the scene disappeared into darkness.  
>Next came the toddler memories. I was walking in the snow one day, building a snowman with my older sister, Pippa. She threw snowballs and me, and that day we spent the entire day building snowmen and making snow angels. And when we came back inside, my parents were there to greet us. We spent the whole day eating cookies and hot cocoa, until the wave of exhaustion overlaps over our souls and we fell asleep.<br>After came the memories of when I was in my preteens. Birthday parties, the first day of school, graduation, and a bunch of other happy moments floated in my head. I remembered our vacations and road trips, and the happy times we made.  
>Last came the memories of <em>that<em> day. Snowflakes of ash fell so lovelily you were tempted to stretch out your tongue to catch them, taste them. Only, they would have scorched your lips. They would have cooked your mouth. And the desecrated bodies aligned on the ground, paraded so that everybody in the nearby distance could see them. The debris of the once mighty towers surrounded the lot and gray, ashy smoke fogged up the city. And that was the day that I hugged and kissed them good bye and I watched them die.

And I swear, through my distorted vision of reality, I saw them there in the graveyard – I saw them in their last seconds dying. And they called over to me, but I just stood where I was and cried. The intangible reality of fate faded overtime as the buzz of a good drink wore off and left me confused in the present.

The circle has no beginning or ending. The circle has not been broken.

As the circle continues on and on, I've been undone.

* * *

><p><strong>So ask me some questions if you don't know or understand what has happened.<strong>

**So basically: Jack is depressed by his parent's death and he drives to the graveyard and gets drunk. He returns to the habits that he had last year.**

**Hint:**

**"I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm not doing well in terms of being a functional human, you know?"**

**"You're human. Not a robot who isn't functional. So tell yourself, I am not a robot. I have a heart and I bleed."**

**"But I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"My heart has already bled out."**


	9. Day 9: A Being to An End

**Hi! So sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. I plan to make my weekday stories shorter, because remember, I do update daily unless otherwise explained. I have school and I am very busy with all my high school classes.**

**I will most likely edit this piece if people do not understand it. **

**Okay, then! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>September 13<strong>**th**** – Friday **

They'd found out I'd been drinking excessively again.  
>It was no use denying the fact that I had been drinking a lot in the last few days; I guess my friends had sensed that something was wrong but didn't want to bother me about it or question it.<br>It was normal, they had decided, because by now they were used to the fact that on the rare occasion I would drink a little. I had admitted to them before that I drank sometimes to numb the pain of the reoccurring memories of the accident, and also to block the feelings that I had.

My friends, my family, and others told me that I should stop drinking, otherwise my over excessive drinking would lead to an addiction. But to me, the addiction to a tangible object like beer and wine wasn't real. Addiction isn't about substance - you aren't addicted to the substance, you are addicted to the alteration of mood that the substance brings. And that was what I sought pleasure in, the quiet, numbed, and shied-away feelings.

It all scared them to know that I was going through this process, and though, they had helped me a lot, my friends and family didn't help enough.  
>It was Elsa who helped me recover. Elsa, the girl who I barely knew who saved me from an uncertain fate and myself. So I took into consideration Elsa's advice that she had given me back in the graveyard.<p>

I would try to think about what she said. I would think about how she said that here vice was thinking about someone she loved, and cared about like Anna.  
>Maybe, my vice would be like that to. My vice would be the memories of a loved one like my uncle Klaus and Aunt Kristina, but I don't think this would work because I don't have too many god memories with them. And as much as I loved my sister, her memories of us together are bittersweet and don't serve as a way for me to collect my relief and help me emotionally.<br>Then I think about my friends and Talia. My friends definitely make me happy, but the thing is that I love them in a kind of brotherly and sisterly way. It would just feel awkward and weird to have them as my relief. And as for Talia, I really don't know if she fits the description. Sure she's my girlfriend and all, but lately she has been acting strange. When I came back, she barely acknowledged that I was gone and that I had come back. Did something happen when I was gone? What's wrong with her? Also, we've only been together for a while now, and I just can't see any specialness about her or our experiences together.

Can I see another's woe, and not be in sorrow too? Can I see another's grief, and not seek for kind relief? Can I relive the good memories and use the loving and images of others as a way help me? I think and I think, but gradually over time I make up my mind. Love, isn't a vise for me. I don't have anybody who I love to much, as I learned a lesson on the day my parents died.

"To love is to be destroyed. And to be loved is the one to be destroyed." – Jace Wayland

And indeed, my love is destroyed with the death of my parents, and my parents were destroyed. Although, they were not consumed by the fire of love, they were the one who I loved that were lost forever in oblivion, so thus they were essentially destroyed.

Speaking of Talia, our one week anniversary is coming up tomorrow. It's a pretty big one considering that I can almost never have had a steady girlfriend for over a month. I really want this to be a successful relationship, and I think that we need to bond, and hang out in order to do so.  
>I'm planning to ask her out to a fancy restaurant for our date, and then surprise her with gifts. Then I guess we could go to different places and hang out together and have loads of fun.<p>

I got to go! I got so much on my hands to do right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hint: I knocked on the door, heart in my hand, and to ask her a question.<strong>


	10. Day 10: A Change in The Process

**Hi! So sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. I plan to make my weekday stories shorter, because remember, I do update daily unless otherwise explained. I have school and I am very busy with all my high school classes.**

**I will most likely edit this piece if people do not understand it. **

**Okay, then! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>September 13<strong>**th**** – Friday **

They'd found out I'd been drinking excessively again.  
>It was no use denying the fact that I had been drinking a lot in the last few days; I guess my friends had sensed that something was wrong but didn't want to bother me about it or question it.<br>It was normal, they had decided, because by now they were used to the fact that on the rare occasion I would drink a little. I had admitted to them before that I drank sometimes to numb the pain of the reoccurring memories of the accident, and also to block the feelings that I had.

My friends, my family, and others told me that I should stop drinking, otherwise my over excessive drinking would lead to an addiction. But to me, the addiction to a tangible object like beer and wine wasn't real. Addiction isn't about substance - you aren't addicted to the substance, you are addicted to the alteration of mood that the substance brings. And that was what I sought pleasure in, the quiet, numbed, and shied-away feelings.

It all scared them to know that I was going through this process, and though, they had helped me a lot, my friends and family didn't help enough.  
>It was Elsa who helped me recover. Elsa, the girl who I barely knew who saved me from an uncertain fate and myself. So I took into consideration Elsa's advice that she had given me back in the graveyard.<p>

I would try to think about what she said. I would think about how she said that here vice was thinking about someone she loved, and cared about like Anna.  
>Maybe, my vice would be like that to. My vice would be the memories of a loved one like my uncle Klaus and Aunt Kristina, but I don't think this would work because I don't have too many god memories with them. And as much as I loved my sister, her memories of us together are bittersweet and don't serve as a way for me to collect my relief and help me emotionally.<br>Then I think about my friends and Talia. My friends definitely make me happy, but the thing is that I love them in a kind of brotherly and sisterly way. It would just feel awkward and weird to have them as my relief. And as for Talia, I really don't know if she fits the description. Sure she's my girlfriend and all, but lately she has been acting strange. When I came back, she barely acknowledged that I was gone and that I had come back. Did something happen when I was gone? What's wrong with her? Also, we've only been together for a while now, and I just can't see any specialness about her or our experiences together.

Can I see another's woe, and not be in sorrow too? Can I see another's grief, and not seek for kind relief? Can I relive the good memories and use the loving and images of others as a way help me? I think and I think, but gradually over time I make up my mind. Love, isn't a vise for me. I don't have anybody who I love to much, as I learned a lesson on the day my parents died.

"To love is to be destroyed. And to be loved is the one to be destroyed." – Jace Wayland

And indeed, my love is destroyed with the death of my parents, and my parents were destroyed. Although, they were not consumed by the fire of love, they were the one who I loved that were lost forever in oblivion, so thus they were essentially destroyed.

Speaking of Talia, our one week anniversary is coming up tomorrow. It's a pretty big one considering that I can almost never have had a steady girlfriend for over a month. I really want this to be a successful relationship, and I think that we need to bond, and hang out in order to do so.  
>I'm planning to ask her out to a fancy restaurant for our date, and then surprise her with gifts. Then I guess we could go to different places and hang out together and have loads of fun.<p>

I got to go! I got so much on my hands to do right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hint: I knocked on the door, heart in my hand, to ask her a question.<strong>


	11. Day 11: Don't Be Somebody I Used To Know

**Day 11**

* * *

><p><strong>September 14<strong>**th****: Saturday**

I knocked on the door, heart in my hand, to ask her a question.  
>I waited for my girlfriend Talia, or Tooth, as she preferred to open up the door. I was wearing a nice black suit, and in my hand I had a corsage and a sparkly invitation that was wrapped up in a fancy gold gilded white envelope. I was really nervous; this was my one week anniversary, and I also had a really big surprise planned for Tooth, and I didn't know whether she would have liked it or not.<br>When she opened up the door, she looked very beautiful, mesmerizing, if not a little bit revealing. I still really liked her outfit although it was not what I had expected Tooth to have worn. She had worn a clubbing dress that was super short, and tight, which revealed _a lot_ of skin. The cocktail dress was neon green and her normal feathered hair extensions were gone. Her makeup was wow – like wow in a weird way, not bad way, or good way. Her eye shadow was sickly putrid neon green with sparkles, which matched her dress. Her lips were colored a bubble gum pink, and her cheeks were stained with a candy colored tar. She looked gross, but of course I didn't tell her that.

She had changed a lot in the time that I had started dating her.  
>I remember the geeky and nerdy Talia who would wear her feathered extension to school every day, and wear cute and nerdy printed clothes. She was someone who stood out in the crowd, but unlike the other people she was unique, special, and good.<br>This Talia, well, she was a total slut. I mean, she was still nice, but she no longer was that unique person that I had met. She blended in with the limelight, and she wasn't special anymore. Well, sure she was to me, but I don't know anymore. She has changed so much, and I don't think I really like her because I like the Tooth that was the person that was some one that I used to know.  
>Something else had changed in Talia. It was like she completely changed. Not just her looks, but her attitude and behavior. She acted like a total shank, and she was always gossiping, whining, and commanding people around. She was bossy, a prissy-pants, and all the things that I despised in a girl now. She acted to affectionately sweet around me, but sometimes she would ignore me and "flirt" with other guys. It made me suspicious that maybe she was cheating on me, but I think, she was just getting caught up with dating me, the awesome Jack Frost.<br>I don't know why I'm still dating her though. She's still one of my first "steady" girlfriends, and she's sometimes nice and kind. I guess that it's just a phase, and soon she'll settle out of it.

I asked her to the Masquerade Ball, which is basically this huge party that Anna hosts in October. It's kind of this Halloween Party where you wear a mask and the boyfriend has to go looking for the girlfriend. I think it's a really fun event for Tooth and I to go to, and I just hope our relationship doesn't strain from her new personality and looks. Besides I really like Tooth, and it would be the first time I brought my girlfriend to a steady event.

So after I asked her to the ball, we got into my car and went to the fancy restaurant called _The Sagittarius_. It's a really romantic place for couples, and friends to hook up and eat. There, I had the staff set up a bunch of activities for Tooth and I.

First we had dinner. I had the penne pasta with vodka, which she reminded me to not get drunk off. While I laughed at that, I was a little insulted by the notion as you previously know, I had been a recovering drinker. She got the salad. She told me she was losing weight, and I said good. Then she looked at me, insulted, but I said that I meant it as a joke. I however thought it wasn't a joke, and that she should be losing that crappy attitude and slutty behavior and revealing looks too.

After dinner we had watched a movie called _The Fault in Our Stars_. Here's the whole sordid tale. Dying girl meets hot boy. Hot boy and dying girl fall in teenage love and go on adventures to Amsterdam together. Dying girl is disappointed by her meeting with a certain author whom she idolizes. Dying girl and hot boy admit their love to each other and have physical relations. In a horrible twist of fate, dying girl lives while hot boy dies. The end.  
>Confused? Just go search it up.<p>

We did a numerous of other activities and we talked all throughout the night. I invited her to go to Disney Parks with me and the crew. Disney Parks is this really fun amusement park that was kind of like Six Flags. She was very excited when I talked about it and asked her, and she immediately said yes, and I told her the details of tomorrow, which was when we were going to the park.

But before she finally left, we had a very interesting conversation.

What she said before she left baffled me. She said, "Bye Jack. I'll see you tomorrow."

I replied with a simple, "I'll see you tomorrow too, Tooth."

She kissed me on the cheek, leaving a stain of pink with her atrocious lipstick, and whispered in my ear, "I'm not going to change the way I look or the way I feel to conform to anything. I've always been a freak. So I've been a freak all my life and I have to live with that, you know. I'm one of those people."

I looked at her quizzically and thought, "How did she know that I felt this way about her?"  
>But I instead I replied back, "I never said that you had to change the way you are to conform to something. I also never said you were a freak."<p>

She was almost out the door, and ready to leave, but not before saying, "I always knew the popular kids like you. You guys always wanted me to change because I was a freak. And Jack, don't deny it, you probably thought that I was a freak, too. I mean, you never looked at me twice before this year when I got prettier over the summer because of puberty. I always knew that you had a thing for pretty popular girls, so I'm changing just for you, so that I can be the person you love whole heartedly."

And I said to her before she left, "I never thought you were a freak so don't change Tooth. I really love you and I don't want you to be somebody that I used to know."

But by then, she left, never hearing a word of what I had just said.

* * *

><p>Hey!<p>

So here is the chapter for yesterday! Sorry I've been really busy with classes and midterms.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have questions about the ending, review.

Next chapter is only going to be about 500+ words.

Hint: I couldn't stop thinking about her, the girl with the white blond hair.


	12. Day 12: Disney Parks

**Day 12: Disney Parks**

**September 15****th****: Sunday**

When I met Tooth the next day, she looked, slightly less alarming than the previous night. All the heavy duty makeup was gone, replaced with a normal looking and natural Tooth. Her pale skin was no longer bronzed into oblivion like the previous night, and she had no mascara or eyeliner on at all. She did have some concealer and foundation on but not a lot.  
>She still looked skimpy, and like a stripper. Her jean shorts were clearly too small, and made her thighs look like they were bigger and swollen. Her shirt clung to her body, and revealed her navel as well as her womanly parts. And as much as I like that part of the anatomy of a woman, I was repulsed by how she dressed herself for the park. God, woman! There will be children at that park that clearly do not want to see that, so put those melons away!<p>

We went to Anna and Elsa's house so we could all meet up. We left at like 9:30 in the morning, and Hiccup drove us to Disney Parks which was in south New York. It wasn't too far; maybe a 45 minute drive out there.

So Disney Park is kind of like Six Flags, Disney land, and Disney World combined. There is of course, the iconic castle, and around it there are little kid rides, roller coasters, food courts, and my favorite – a water park!

I think I went on Splash Mountain 2 at least 20 times because there was no wait line. I went on roller coasters several times, but Tooth refused to go on them because they make her throw up. We rode on other couple's rides like the Tunnel of Love and we also rode on the kid's rides like the teacups and the airplanes. We had to leave at 6 though in order to get home, but we stopped for Chipotle on the way.

Tooth and I had a really great time at the park, but I really don't know if it helped our relationship. I know that we were both thinking about Tooth's outburst, and we're kind of in an awkward stage here. Although we had fun, and somewhat mended our relationship, I couldn't stop thinking about her, the girl with the white blond hair – Elsa.

I think that I might really like her. Not only because she's hot, but because she's nice, sweet, kind, and she's saved me from a horrible time.

But I'm in a relationship with Talia, and as much as I want to break up with her, I just don't think I can do it. I don't want to break her heart, and I also want to prove that I can have a steady girlfriend.

So for now, I guess I'll just watch Elsa from the back, and just observe her like she is a main character in a movie. I'll get to know her better and then become her friend. Who knows if we might start dating? I mean in movies the girl and the guy who are best friends, always fall in love and get married with each other.  
>It's not that I hope we get married, <em>yet<em>. I just hope that we can have a relationship sometime in the future.

It's weird, because this is the first time I've actually felt this way about a girl. There are butterflies in my chest and my heart thumps every time I see her. It's just a crush I guess. I guess because I never truly had a crush on somebody, not even Tooth or my previous hookups.  
>Tooth was just some sort of ploy to get people off my backs, and my hookups were just flings with people I didn't really know.<p>

I think I might break up with Tooth after the Masquerade Party which is on the 5th. I'll probably tell her on the 7th that I no longer want to be her boy friend.  
>Great, now I have to think of clever breakup lines! They're all so cliché.<br>I mean, "It's not you, it's me"? Honey, no. It is your fault that I am breaking up with me. There are no faults with me because I am freaking fabulous and if you disagree, well then, move along.  
>And the other one – "we can still be friends"? That only happens like 1% of them time! Maybe even less!<p>

So yeah, I had a great time at Disney Park and I can't wait to come again with Elsa and everybody else.

And journal, do not breath a living word about my crush on Elsa and my plans on breaking up with Tooth.  
>Speaking of that, I wonder. Has anyone found my macho and non-princessy or non-girly journal? Damn, I don't know if they have. Ehh, I'll probably just hide it in a new spot now.<p> 


	13. Day 13: Han's Revenge

**Day 13**

* * *

><p><strong>September 16: Monday<strong>

I never took her to be a girl who ever drank.

I mean of course, she was seemingly perfect in my head.  
>She was Elsa, the goody two shoes. Even though I had just met her, I could already tell that she was the girl who always did what her parents wanted her to do. She just seemed to give off that vibe, and I certainly thought that was what she was like.<br>She was an older sibling, stereotyped to be the responsible and mature of the siblings, and was supposed to also be the wise one. Surely she would not be wild and she wouldn't be senseless to be drinking.

So imagine my surprise when I found Elsa at the local bar, The Falls Brew.  
>When I first saw her there, I noticed her because I saw her beautiful white blonde hair in the window. It really stood out and attracted me. I don't know, I really like her hair, her eyes, her smile, and everything about her. I knew it was her when I saw her hair, it just felt like her. It wasn't until I walked in, that I saw her face. Yes, it was indeed, Elsa, and she was wasted and gone as hell.<br>That was probably the second surprise – the fact that she was drunk as hell. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment. I was probably thinking about she was a hypocrite for saying that I shouldn't drink a lot of alcohol for comfort or use it as a vice, but that was exactly what she was doing that moment.  
>The third surprise was the fact that she was crying. She was babbling, and murmuring over and over to herself about something.<p>

As I walked over, I was determined to find out. Did something happen to her adoptive parents, Anna, or was she having a relapse?

"Hey Elsa," I said as I slipped down at the bar next to her. Then I called the bartender over and asked her to get me a glass of vodka with rocks for Elsa and a beer for me.

She acknowledged me with a silent nod of her head.

She was hiding something, I knew it. I wanted to help her like she had helped me when I was in the graveyard. "I know there's something you're not telling me, Elsa. Tell me, so that I can help you solve your problems."

Elsa sighed loudly before answering with a slight quiver in her voice. "H-Hans, well asked me out like a few weeks ago right?" she asked me. I nodded that I knew of this predicament.  
>"Well everybody kept on telling me about these stories about how Hans always go revenge on the people who rejected him as a date. I didn't know that until after I had rejected his invite, and when I saw him again, I said that I would go out with him. But by then, he was cold and isolated towards me and he said that he would never go out with me and that I should watch my back. I was so scared."<p>

Tears flowed out of Elsa's eyes quickly and gracefully. "I heeded and considered his warning. But he never seemed to be going after me, and after a few days I forgot about it. Today when I had gotten out of class, he had hijacked my car. There was another man there too; I think it was the new emo student Pitch. W-we-well, they knocked me out with some kind of cloth and drove me to the bridge linking Fantasia Falls and the town of Realitise together. They tied me up I guess, to the bridge. There was a piece of frayed rope that tied my feet together. It- it was tied to the rail of the bridge."

She choked up and then continued speaking. " I woke up soon after that all had happened. Meanwhile, Hans had told me that I was going to die that day. Hans said that he was going to torture me into submission, and that he was going to kill me with his own hands. Pitch, he stood there watching me. Hans got out some pointy stuff and a shocker. I think it was a tazer, but I'm not sure. Well he started shocking me all over my body' well only the parts that he could reach. I screamed and howled and cried for people to help, but there was no one there. You know, cause everyone lives in Fantasia Falls, and no one really lives in Realitise. "

"Then Pitch started talking. He said to me 'Oh Elsa, how I love to see you screaming and withering in pain! It gives me such pleasure.' He continued to watch Hans convey his methods of torture, and laughed for ages. I don- don't know how long it lasted though – maybe 20 minutes. It felt like hours of tortuous agony." She sobbed even harder and then she looked at me and sadly smiled.

"It wasn't until someone nearby the river had heard my screams and cries. I think his name was Tarzan, I'm not sure, but he said that he live in the forests. He saved me, Jack. He knocked Pitch out, and scared Hans into running away. He untied me, and then he called the police. And then the police came, and arrested Pitch, but there was nothing that police force could do about Hans. They said that they couldn't arrest him, because Hans was not found at the scene, and because Pitch was carrying the tazer that had been proven to have given me all those shocks and bruises. I didn't know what to do next. The police dropped me home, but I could step into my home. I was so wrecked, and distressed. I walked to the bar, and ordered a drink, and next thing you know, I'm gulping down three drinks in one try and I'm half-wasted."

Oh, my god. I felt so bad for Elsa. I take back what I said about her being a hypocrite. She is lovely and beautiful and strong. She is a fighter, and an angel. Wow, she's like perfect, even though she's been through all these tough moments.

As a comforting gesture, I took her hand, and suggested to her, "Why don't we get you to go home so that your parents won't worry anymore? You'll feel much better."

She said that she didn't want to go home at first, but eventually caved in and allowed for me to take her home. I grabbed her hand, and I stood up from my chair, getting ready with her to leave the bar.

She told me as we stood up though, "I have taken more out of alcohol than alcohol has taken out of me. I don't know if I can recover Jack. I don't know if I can survive this. I'm an angel on the outside, but on the inside, I'm a flower that's just slowly dying."

I looked into her eyes, and told her, "Don't blame yourself for everything that happened Elsa. You'll get through this; I'll help you. And it'll get better over time. Your dying flower just needs love to make it beautiful once more."

I was struck with her previous statement and it was at that moment I realized that something was tremendously wrong with Elsa. So I brought her home, tucked her into bed, kissed her goodnight, and let her sleep.

Kai and Gerda weren't home yet, as they were probably at work. But Anna wasn't there also, so I wondered where she was. It was 10:00 on a school night, but I guess that Anna probably had run out to do a quick errand.

And on the kitchen table, I wrote a small note to Kai and Gerda which explained what had happened to Elsa. I also advised them to let Elsa go back to therapy if she needed it.

I'm seriously worried for Elsa and hope she will get better. I'll always be there for a friend in need like Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter! <strong>

**Any questions so far? Ask me!**

**Hint: He had a bouquet of roses in his hand, and he looked up to me and said, "Anna will you accompany me to the Masquerade Ball?"**


	14. Day 14: The Jerk Named Hans Westergaurd

**Day 14: **

* * *

><p><strong>September 17th: Tuesday<strong>

The nerves of that jerk Hans!  
>So, not only did Hans get off scot free for basically kidnapping and torturing Elsa, but he went on to ask Anna to the dance.<br>The school has not suspended him because of the lack of evidence, but it's also because his father is a leading donor in the school's programs and they need his money as well as the support from the Westergaurd family. However, Elsa, Kai, and Gerda are determined to press charges against Hans and are planning to sue Hans and the entire Westergaurd family for the events that took place against Elsa. Good for her for standing up against Hans, and not letting him keep her down!

I don't know if I'm happy for Anna or not. It's sad that one of her best friends would feel this way about her new and blossoming relationship.  
>I'm glad that she found someone to be her date to the Masquerade Ball, and I'm also glad that she got a boyfriend. Although she claims that she found her one true love, I still don't believe it.<br>I'm upset about the fact that she's dating Hans now. I mean, come on! He nearly killed your sister, and now you're dating him? Oh lord, someone help her.  
>Well actually, maybe Anna doesn't even know about the whole situation! Well, I hope that Elsa will tell her soon, if she doesn't know about what happened.<p>

I guess I'm a little irritated right now. I can't get Anna and Han's song out my head. They were singing it in the halls so loudly, and I was so mad at Hans when he did this. How can he pretend that nothing is wrong here?

The song is called "Love is An Open Door." And it goes something like this, and is annoying as my alarm clock in the morning.

[Anna:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

[Hans:] I love crazy!

[Anna:] All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
>And then suddenly I bump into you<p>

[Hans:]  
>I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like<br>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue<br>[Anna:] [giggles]

[Anna:] But with you...  
>[Hans:] But with you<p>

[Hans:] I found my place...  
>[Anna:] I see your face...<p>

[Both:]  
>And it's nothing like I've ever known before!<br>Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Love is an open door!

[Anna:] With you!  
>[Hans:] With you!<br>[Anna:] With you!  
>[Hans:] With you!<p>

[Both:] Love is an open door...

[Hans:] I mean it's crazy...  
>[Anna:] What?<p>

[Hans:] We finish each other's-  
>[Anna:] Sandwiches!<p>

[Hans:] That's what I was gonna say!

[Anna:] I've never met someone-

[Both:]  
>Who thinks so much like me!<br>Jinx! Jinx again!  
>Our mental synchronization<br>Can have but one explanation

[Hans:] You-  
>[Anna:] And I-<br>[Hans:] Were-  
>[Anna:] Just-<p>

[Both:] Meant to be!

[Anna:] Say goodbye...  
>[Hans:] Say goodbye...<p>

[Both:]  
>To the pain of the past<br>We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Life can be so much more!

[Anna:] With you!  
>[Hans:] With you!<br>[Anna:] With you!  
>[Hans:] With you!<p>

[Both:] Love is an open door...

GREAT! Now I can't get that BLOODY song out of my head! Someone save my soul from Hans and his sandwiches of love!

So a little update on life here. Pitch has been suspended for 2 weeks from school. The police released him from holding, because they saw that he was a bystander, and he didn't commit any crime or participate in the activity. He didn't give Hans up so the police are still investigating as Elsa is suing.

Nothing much is going on though. Tooth still acts like a total skank, but she's gotten even weirder now. Every time she sees my middle school best friend, Aster, she always smiles, winks at him, or tries flirting with him. Is there something going on with them that I don't see?

* * *

><p><strong>Hint: Sounds were coming from the closet, and they weren't foreign to me. They were the sound of passionate moans and the suckling of skin. There were sounds of quiet voices proclaiming their love for each other, too. And I recognized those voices. They belonged to the blonde headed one and the brown haired friend of mine. <strong>

**^ So who do you think those people are? :)**


	15. Day 15: The BFF and the Girlfriend

**Day 15**

* * *

><p><strong>September 18th: Wednesday<strong>

That skank and I are D-O-N-E! DONE!  
>You know who I mean right? Tooth?<br>Yeah, well she cheated on me. That backstabbing little –arghhh!

Tooth and I were that couple that always made out when we saw each other. She was big in PDA I guess, but I also think that she liked to make up with me in public because she saw me as property and she had to mark me as territory.  
>I never really liked making out with people in public, but I couldn't just push Tooth away, so I went a long with it.<br>I hated making out with Tooth. I hated tasting her makeup every times he kissed me; I was repulsed by that sickly sweet perfume she always enveloped herself in; and I hated the markings of her lip prints on my cheeks after she kissed me.  
>I hate tasting her icky and tacky neon lipsticks. They taste like you've been munching on a candle and they're really stick and oily. Not only that, but did you know that lipsticks have fish scales in them? It's no wonder that I didn't want to kiss Talia, because I'd essentially be kissing a fish! Eww!<p>

I found out from one of the mot cliché moves of all time.

The closet is normally one place where people who are secretly dating or cheating on another person like to make out. So imagine my surprise when I heard some inappropriate noises coming from inside the janitor's closet. I knew it wasn't the janitor who was making out with someone, and wanting to catch them, I decided to surprise them.

As I got closer to the janitor's closet, I realized that the sounds and the voices of the two people weren't foreign to me. They were the sound of passionate moans and the suckling of skin. There were sounds of quiet voices proclaiming their love for each other, too. And I recognized those voices. They belonged to the blonde headed one and the brown haired friend of mine.  
>But now, they aren't my friends. They are dead to me.<p>

At first, I wasn't really sure if it were those two people. It was dark enough to mask the people's faces, but not so much their hair color and clothes. And I could recognize that hair and outfit from a mile away.

I turned to my girlfriend Talia, and my best friend from middle school, Aster. Talia, who was sporting rumpled and messy bed hair / make out hair, was basically attacking Aster's lips. Her neon dress was loose around her body, and I could see that the zipper had been undone. Aster's shirt was unbuttoning and full of red marks, most likely hickeys. Were they seriously planning to have sex in that closet?

Bewildered, I switched on the light. Talia and Aster screeched, and when Talia turned towards me, she almost burst into tears and was very shocked.

"Jack," she said.

But I had seen enough. I turned towards her and said, "We're over Talia."

As I left I saw her tears, but I had no sympathy left for that slut and my ex-best friend. I could hear, even after I left, the sounds of their passion and pleasure. Guess it didn't take her long enough to move on.

Well, breaking up with her was easier than I though.

And after that, I sent Talia a heavy and explicit note.  
>I still didn't know why I bothered even trying to scold her. I was supposed to be done with her. But it was my first heart break. She was my first "serious" love, even though I hated her even when we were dating.<br>I was livid when I wrote the note to them. It was really short, but full of anger.

Screw you for cheating on me. Screw you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term cheating, anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought liar was too harsh. Someone who thought devastator was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Fuck you. This isn't about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned. So I hope you got what you wanted Talia. Because I'm done and I'm never going to come back for you, you little skank.

Sure, I knew it was rude to her. But I really didn't care about her feelings. I didn't care about her feelings, just like she didn't care about mine.

So I grabbed all the feelings that I had for Tooth, and like a bug I squashed it into a big puddle of guts and life. I stomped on it until it was broken and shattered into tiny pieces. Those pieces wouldn't be fixed, so I would no longer like Talia.

Cause we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together.

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Yep Tay-Tay Swift gets me. And I'm sad to say, but I think that she has a better love life than me know.

Now let me go listen to her playlist, so I can hear the sounds of Taylor murdering each of her feelings for her ex-boyfriends. And while she murders those feelings, I'll just dance along and cry along with Taylor.

Maybe I'll write a song called, "You Skank", and dedicate it to Talia. That way I'll be able to get my revenge, get over her, and make a quick buck or two.

Oh, you know what, never mind that. I'll just go home and play Call of Duty, Black Ops, or something. Maybe I'll just watch chick flicks on Netflix, and then get a can on ice cream, and eat right from there.

Wow, do I sound like a girl? Because this is how all the girls are like when they get dumped.

Well bye. The depressed Jack Frost signs off now and hopes that none of your loves will crush your heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hint:<strong> **They say that the third times the charm. I hope it is, because I don't want to go through this deja vu again and again.**


	16. Day 16: Deja Vu

**Day 16: Déjà Vu**

* * *

><p><strong>September 19<strong>**th****: Thursday**

Word of Talia and my breakup spread really quickly. People felt pity for me when they had found out that Tooth had cheated on me, but I just shook off their pity, and thanked them for their concern and sympathy.

Tooth was really emotionally upset the next day, and the looks that everyone had given her at school didn't help make her feel better. It was sad to say that while Tooth got so much hate, my ex-best friend Aster didn't even get blamed at all. They just forgot all about him, with the exception of a few people.

My friends, well all of my real friends, all brought me out to Fun Zone after school. They said that I needed to chill out and get my mind of Talia. I wholeheartedly agreed, and we went to Fun Zone after.

In addition to my friends, some others tagged along. Elsa came with Anna, and our group of friends really accepted her as our friend. She's a part of the gang, and even though she's only been here for about two weeks, I've felt like I've known her my whole life. I think that the gang really feels that way too, and we've really bonded well together.  
>Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, also came along. He decided that this was going to be a fun date, which is why Astrid came. I really think that Astrid is a great girlfriend because she's always so nice and caring, but when angered she's really feisty and easily nasty. Still this never really happens with Hiccup because I can tell that Astrid loves spending time with him and she really cares for him.<br>Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin, came to. He was visiting Fantasia Falls with his two other friends Ruff and Tuff Nut. Hiccup told me that his cousin's name was actually Snotlotous Haddock, but the family had called him Snoutlout because of the pig sounds he made when he was afraid. Ruff and Tuff were the other's original names. Hiccup told us that the family and his friends were visiting from Berk, Finland for just a few days

I had a super fun time there. It was sort of like Funplex and SkyZone all at the same time. It also reminded me of Chuckee Cheese's .  
>There I played lazer tag, wizard's chase, and we did a lot of fun activities.<p>

It was nearing the end of the day when we all decided to go home. And there I saw another phenonem that reminded me of the day I had yesterday. It was like déjà vu.

Astrid was locking lips with Snoutlout. It wasn't friendly, like I first had expected. It was like how Tooth was kissing Bunny. I probably starred at them for a good 30 seconds before Astrid opened her eyes from the passionate embrace.

"Jack?" she said. She as shocked and was a bit alarmed.

But I walked away. I didn't want to be the person to tell Hiccup, but he was my best friend. It was better to tell him and let him hate me for some time, than to let Astrid keep crushing his feelings over and over again.

They say that third time's the charm. I hope it is because I don't want to go through this déjà vu again and again. I just don't want any more relationships to burn and fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the inactivity guys! I've been really busy and we just started our break today. <strong>

**I've been sick for the past few days with a really bad chest ache, so I was unable to write. But the other reason that I haven't been able to write in a long time is because I am writing another fanfic for you guys! **

**I'll update one more tonight, and if I have time, I will put the one that I have to do by today up too. It not, I'll just give you two for Christmas. **

**Have a happy Christmas Eve!**

**- Sam **

**Hint: I have never seen a grown boy cry, well at least, sob like a girl who had just been dumped. **


	17. Day 17: Breakups and Anniversaries

**Day 17**

* * *

><p><strong>September 20<strong>**th****: Friday**

Thank God it's Friday!  
>It's been one roller coaster of a week, and I'm sure as hell glad that all the drama has ended.<p>

I told Hiccup today during school, and believe when I say that he cried like a whale that was blowing water up its spout.

He didn't believe me at first, but soon he understood that I wasn't kidding because I have never lied to Hiccup on this degree. Sure, I told him minor white lies sometimes, but I wouldn't lie to Hiccup about his love life.  
>Hiccup understood what had happened after he confronted his cousin about Astrid. He learned that his cousin Snoutlout had no idea that Astrid and Hiccup were dating, and so he asked Astrid out. Hiccup was devastated after that, but decided not to confront Astrid and make a big scene. He just wanted to end his relationship with Astrid, because he still had feelings for her but realized that she had moved on to have feelings with a lot of other people.<p>

Hiccup officially dumped Astrid after school that day. He told her that I had seen Snoutlout and her together and that he couldn't be with her anymore. After breaking up with Astrid, he started to sob uncontrollably. And well, Astrid; she looked elated that Hiccup had broken up with her.  
>I've never seen a grown boy cry, well at least not sob like a girl who has just been dumped. Well, technically, Hiccup was the dumper, not the dumped. So, I was puzzled at why Hiccup was crying so hard, until I realized that he truly liked Astrid and was upset to let her go free.<p>

To cheer Hiccup up, we played Viking's Legend of Pillages. It was this super fun game that had just been released and it featured all of Hiccup's favorite things – dragons, Vikings, raids, adventure, sci-fi and gaming. Hiccup has always been obsessed with Viking stuff because his mom and dad were Viking ancestors, and when Hiccup's mom passed away, he decided to honor the Viking tradition.

I left Hiccup's house after a while and I went back to my own house. My Aunt Kristina and Uncle Klaus were taking my older sister and I to this restaurant to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary. Wow, they're old! If my parents were alive, this would have been there 19th year that they've been married.

My uncle Klaus is about 6 years older than my mom and he married when he was 28 years old. Aunt Kristina was I think 24 when she married my uncle. They had met at the mall during Christmas time, which is why Christmas is their favorite holiday, and why they always seem overly festive about the holiday. They had married the next year on the same date as today. My mom and dad had married when they were out of college. They had fallen in love together, and my dad proposed on the night of college graduation. By the end of summer, they were married, and my older sister Sophie, was already 2 weeks old inside my mom's stomach.

It's been getting easier talking about my mom and my dad. While, I still haven't found the object that makes me truly happy, I can say that writing out my feelings does truly help me. I've also decided that I'll try to write as much as I can, but no guarantees. I'll probably write about the drama filled days rather than the boring days.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys! <strong>

**So sorry for not updating. I have been seriously ill, and haven't been able to reach my computer or the internet in the last few days. **

**So I've decided that I will only write important days in Jack's journal, no everyday. Right now, there is a lot of drama, but when we near October and December, there will not be much that I planned to write about. **

**I have had a set total of 125 entries, maybe even less. It's going to cover the entire school year of course, but there will be an epilogue and other stuff.**

**So again, sorry for no updating as much, but I am very sick and tired. Thanks to all who supported me and read my story.**

**- Sam**

**Hint: I need a savior. Someone that can truly save my soul. **


	18. UPDATES

**Hi Guys!**

GUYS THIS WILL BE CONTINUING! 

SPECIAL THANKS TO IMPERFECTPERFUME WHO WILL BE ADOPTING THIS STORY.

By the way, check out Gone girl if you guys can.

**Sam **


End file.
